Tom Ruegger
| birth_place = Metuchen, New Jersey, United States | death_date = | death_place = | alma mater = Dartmouth College | spouse = | children = 3, including Nathan Ruegger | occupation = Animator, producer, writer, storyboard artist, director | nationality = American | residence = Los Angeles, California | years_active = 1976–present | website = Official blog }} Thomas Charles "Tom" Ruegger (born April 4, 1954) is an American animator, writer, storyboard artist, producer, and director. Ruegger is best known for his association with Walt Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. He is also known for creating Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs!, Pinky and the Brain and Histeria!. Early life and career Ruegger was born in Metuchen, New Jersey. During his childhood, he would draw images of The Flintstones when it aired. He attended Washington School. In 1976, he made his first cartoon called The Premiere of Platypus Duck, while he was a student at Dartmouth College. Shortly after graduation from Dartmoth in 1976, he moved to Los Angeles to become an animator. Ruegger began his career at Hanna-Barbera, writing and producing various animated series, most notably Snorks, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, Pound Puppies, and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. He also wrote one episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. In 1989 he began working alongside Jean MacCurdy and Steven Spielberg at Warner Bros. Animation to create and produce several animated series including Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Histeria, Batman: The Animated Series, The Plucky Duck Show, Freakazoid, Taz-Mania and Road Rovers. In 2004, Ruegger started Tom Ruegger Production, a full-service animation studio. In 2006, Ruegger began developing, story-editing and serving as executive producer on the 40-episode animated series Animalia, based on the picture book by Graeme Base. Along with Nicholas Hollander, he developed and story-edited another animated series entitled Sushi Pack. In 2011, Ruegger began working for Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney Junior, where he executive produced 40 half-hours of The 7D, a comedy based on the 7 Dwarfs from Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs. As of 2017, he is developing new animated series for Disney Junior. Ruegger has received fourteen Emmy Awards for his work in animation. Personal life Ruegger and Adrienne Alexander married in 1986 and had three sons together, Nathan, Luke and Cody. The couple divorced in 2004 after sixteen years of marriage. In 2006, he married marathon runner Annie Malley, and they reside near Los Angeles, California. Nathan Ruegger provided the voice for the baby version of Plucky Duck on Tiny Toon Adventures, Skippy Squirrel on Animaniacs and Froggo on Histeria, where Luke provided the voice for the Flame and Bumpo Basset on Animaniacs and Big Fat Baby on Histeria. Cody performed the voice of Little Blue Bird on Animaniacs and Loud Kiddington on Histeria. Ruegger's sons also are the primary inspiration behind the main characters in Animaniacs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. As of 2017, Cody is serving as an attorney in New York City, while Nathan and Luke have careers in film and television in Los Angeles. Tom Ruegger himself also made occasional cameos on his shows in caricature form, most notably as the recurring character of director Cooper DeVille in Tiny Toon Adventures. Filmography Film TV References External links * *Official blog Category:1956 births Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:American animators Category:American screenwriters Category:American storyboard artists Category:American television writers Category:American producers Category:Animators from California Category:Animators from New Jersey Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Living people Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Writers from Plainfield, New Jersey